Kevin Castner
Kevin Castner, M.D. is a Battle-medic , Medical Doctor, Prior Emeritus, and Previous Titular-Bishop. Kevin is currently unemployed. Early Life Kevin grew up on a small farm and his family didn't have much. He did everything on the farm as asked, as he had no intentions of ever leaving. Kevin was in the wheat fields one day when his father came running down the hill shouting. Kevin looked at his father oddly, as he didn't shout often. '' ''Shortly after, a horde of scourge came down the hill. Kevin grabbed a pitchfork and tried to fight them off, but failed. Kevin's dad was the first to fall, as he died with the family sword in his hand. His mother and sister didn't even get a chance to fight as the house was soon flooded in Scourge. Kevin wasn't able to retrieve the sword, but was able to make it to Darkshire. Kevin arrived to a family friend, tired and hungry. The friend fed, and gave him shelter happily, as any good friend would. Upon waking up, Kevin had to think about what to do, he could stay in Darkshire, or head to the big city of Stormwind. Kevin decided on Stormwind, as it would offer him the oppurtunity as a priest. Soon after, Kevin traversed quickly to Stormwind. He was certainly in no mood to dilly-dally, he was amazed by the City itself and ventured to the Cathedral to begin his studies as a young boy and a Priest. He rose through the ranks quickly, and soon oversaw an order of friars within the Stormwind City Guard. Careers Winacast Company: Kevin, and a close friend, Dewick Winfetch, formed a traveling, and a shipping company. Kevin was the leader, as he is a natural born one. They didn't get much business, and quickly disbanded. The Stormwind City Guard: Kevin, joined the city guard, as he felt he should help others. Kevin spent three months in the City Guard, and he quite enjoyed them. Kevin quickly became the second in command in the medical division. Kevin became a Doctor, and was very proud of the title. Kevin, as a priest, felt like the guard should have it's own Clergy. Kevin formed the City Guard Clergy, and it quickly gained memebers. It Kevin's short time in the Guard, he's seen rather crude stuff. During the time he was a guard, Several Guards had lost limbs, which is a very awful site for him. Kevin decided that he's been a guard long enough, and he wanted to pursue his great interest in the light. Clergy of the Holy Light: Kevin became a memeber of the College of the Cannons, and was glad he was able to join. Kevin didn't spend very long, but he learned quite a bit. Kevin felt like he should be off to newer travels, and so he did. After the Oratory went separate ways, Kevin joined the College of the Cannons once more. Kevin spent several months with the college, and enjoyed his time. Kevin went with the Holy League to Arathi to stop the horde. Once he arrived, Kevin began helping everyone in need. From healing others wounded, to helping captives. Kevin did it all. The day of the final battle, Kevin was captured with his Marshal, Dungalion. Kevin and Dungalion were held captive, by one of the Horde's forces leaders, Setrien. Setrien wasn't a very nice elf, as he hated Kevin's idol, Moorwhelp. Setrien was going to attempt to use Kevin to find the bishop, but he was stopped before hand. Setrien and his forces were stopped in the middle of relocating Dungalion, and Kevin. The Highguard rescued the captives, and brought them home. Oratory of the Light: Kevin discovered the Oratory by, his old boss, Drake Aedrenn. Aedrenn offered him a postion, and Kevin gladly accepted. Kevin now serves as the Oratory's Titular-Bishop. Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Human Category:Stormwindian